F4 Villain's Edition
by RaphaelsgirlKameko
Summary: Stopped: Due to loss of interest, ideas, and lameness.


**Author's note:** This story is about my friends RP of us as the Fantastic Four and the villains.

.

.

.

**Fantastic 4 Villain's Edition**

**Chapter 1**

"Part of Your Balanced Breakfast"

It was early in the afternoon on a summer day in California. I woke up to her dog licking my face senselessly.

"Ok! Ok! Down Lilly" pushed her happy pup off her bed.

I climbed out of her bunk bed and headed downstairs, with Lilly galloping behind. Then I skidded across the tile to the cabinet, and opened, grabbing out a cereal box. I grabbed a bowl and the milk with the other, then putting a spoon in my mouth, then I sat down at the table and started prepared my breakfast. While pouring the milk I looked at the cereal box brand, "Space-O's."

"Dad has to by the cheapest brand doesn't he?" I muttered to myself.

Lilly quickly jumped onto the chair next to her. I turned away from my cereal.

"Shoo dog!" She pointed away.

Lilly's ears lay back as she jumped off the chair. I sighed and dug into my cereal.

-clink-

I shopped chewing for a second- wondering where that noise came from? I shrugged and continued to eat.

-clink-

I stopped again.

"Has this cereal gone bad already?" I asked herself.

I pulled a piece of what "I thought" was cereal out of my mouth. Inside was a plastic vending toy case.

"Jesh, the cereal people are planning on choking kids with plastic toys…again!?"

Opening the lid I tilted the case on the side letting a rolled up piece of paper fall into my hand. I unraveled the paper, which read:

_Congratulations boy/girl,_

_You are one of the 6 lucky winners to win a free all expense paid trip to Camp Moon Cheese! CMC is a space camp for lucky boys and girls like you to learn about the wonders and mysteries of the amazing thing we call space! _

_A bus will come to your house on June 20 to pick you up! So pack you bags lucky winner and we'll see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Camp Moon Cheese_

Slightly startled by the random winning to a camp I grinned!

"A camp?" I thought, "How bad can it be?"

-beeeeep beeeep-

I looked out a window to see a huge bus outside with a big, red, rocket painted on the side. So I jumped up and fumbled thought the papers on the counter…

"Is it already the 20th?!" I worried.

Finally I came across a calendar! Today WAS June 20th! Then I ran upstairs and grabbed a random pillowcase closest to me. As fast as I could I got dressed and stuffed some spare clothes, a brush, jamies, toothbrush, and my favorite stuffed Ninja Turtle plushie, Raph.

-beeep beeep-

"I'm coming!!" I yelled running back down the stairs.

I opened the front door and turned back.

"MOM!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" My mom called back.

"My cereal box told me to go to space camp!"

"Ok! Have fun, honey!"

I quickly turned to the bus. Lilly was in my way looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

-beeeep-

"Sorry Lil, but I gotta run!" I ran toward the bus.

The bus door slid open, and an older man sat behind the wheel.

"Come' on kid, I don't got all day." The old man grumbled fumbling with the door handle.

I shrugged and stepped in. The bus driver closed the door quickly and stepped on the gas.

"Take a seat." He said annoyed.

So I walked down the isle in the middle of the two sets of seats. There was plenty of room. Why such a big bus for 'Six' winners. I went all the way to the back seat and sat down in the middle of it. I put my pillowcase next to me.

I looked up from my lap and saw four girls about my age in the front two rows. In the very font seat were two of them, one with Reddish-gold hair and green eyes she was turned around in her chair facing the other two in the back. She had a huge smirk on her face as she whispered to the others. Next to her was a girl with brown hair with a streak a green, covered by a gray and orange hat. She too was turned around and had her chin sitting on the back of her chair. She laughed a lot when the girl next to her talked. In the back row was a blonde haired girl with her hair pulled back. She sat listening to the girl next to the girl in the hat, talk. Her eyes were big as she listened to her talk. Then the last girl, she had her long brown hair pulled up in a pony tail with her bangs down covering her face. She was giggling.

I guess they were already friends. Gee, I hoped I wouldn't be alone this whole trip. But one thing bugged me I could have sworn the note said six winners. But there was no one else in here.

I sat there thinking for a long time, how far was this place?

"HAIII!"

The noise startled me as I fell forward out of my seat. I looked up to see a guy looking down at me from the seat in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Opps! Sorry I couldn't help it." He apologized scratching his short black hair.

I got back into my seat and smiled.

"Haha, it's ok! I didn't see you there!" I said.

"Yah! Oh sorry I never introduced myself. Hi I'm Elge!" He smiled.

"Hi Elge! My name's RG!" I smiled back!

"Hey you like Ninja Turtle too!" He almost screamed in excitement as he pointed to my Raph toy sticking out of my bag!

"Yeah oh course! Who doesn't?!" I said!

"Hey QUIET back there!!" The old bus driver yelled at us, looked through his back mirror.

"We'll talk when we get there, ok!" Elge whispered.

"Ok!" I smiled.

Elge slid back in his chair and I got comfy. From looking at the desert outside the bus I guessed it was going to be a while before we got there. I looked back at the girls up front still giggling. Hopefully I would make friends with them too! Hope they like Ninja Turtles!

I could tell this was going to be very interesting.

TBC

.

.

.

**Copyrights**:

F4 and Viallains (c) Marvel

TMNT (c) Mirage

RP concept (c) me and my friends

Myself and the others (c) ourself's


End file.
